


It's All In The Eye's

by Hessonite_Angel



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hinata on team 7, Multi, Series Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessonite_Angel/pseuds/Hessonite_Angel
Summary: The smallest changes can alter someone's life. What happens when Hinata and Sakura have switched teams? Will Hinata be able to get her teammates to get along? Or will things end up worse than they did with Sakura on the team? One thing is certain. The Third Hokage was creating a powerhouse team.





	1. The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take, as a sasuhinanaru shipper, on Hinata on team 7. I will not be bashing Sakura. I did not like how her character was handled in canon, but she wasn't a bad character. This is just my take on how much more POWERFUL the team would be if Hinata had been on it (and the relationship that could bloom from it).  
> If you don't like how I've written something, let me know (in a constructive manner), and I'll try to learn from it. That being said, enjoy!

      Iruka watched his students filter in, all excited to receive team assignments. Naruto caused a scene, and most the girls in class decided violence was the answer, but in the end, everyone calmed down. He gave his usual speech and smiled.

      It was hard, but he began reading team assignments, handing his students over to Jonin.

      “Team Seven: Uzumaki Naruto,” Naruto’s head popped up and he began looking over the room to find his new teammates. “Hyuga Hinata,” Hinata blushed and shyly waved at Naruto when he glanced in her direction, the blond looked confused but waved back anyways with a smile. “And Uchiha Sasuke.” Sasuke seemed to sigh in relief while the rest of the class started an uproar.

      “Sensei, you can’t be serious!” Ino shouted. “If anyone should be on Sasuke’s team it’s me!”  
      “No, Pig, it should be mean! My grades are the highest.”

      “Calm down girls, while grades do play some role in deciding teams for balance, the Hokage also looks at other factors,” Iruka explained. “If you really have an issue with placement then you can ask your Jonin to bring it up with the Hokage.” After a minute of silence, he smiled and continued reading off the team placements. “Your new Jonin instructor will be here after lunch.”

      Everyone started grabbing their things for lunch, some kids went to have one last lunch with their friends, others went to meet their teammates, and some girls were trying to convince Sasuke to eat with them. Hinata walked over to Naruto and Sasuke.

      “U-Um… W-would you l-l-like to eat lunch together?” Hinata asked nervously. Sasuke glared, just when he thought he got the one girl who didn’t have a crush on him, he’s proven wrong.

      “Why would I do that?” Sasuke challenged. Hinata seemed to cave in on herself.

      “S-sorry, I-I just thought it w-would be nice to eat l-lunch with you and Naruto-kun.” She fiddled with her fingers. Sasuke scoffed.

      “You're scaring her!” Naruto shouted. “I’ll eat lunch with you Hinata!”

      “R-really?” Hinata lit up.

      “Sure.”

      “Ok!” Naruto was a little shocked she agreed to lunch with just him. Hinata always had been a little weird, but she was always nice. “I m-made some extra lunch.” Sasuke had been just as shocked as Naruto, but he was glad his suspicions were wrong.

      Naruto smiled at her as he followed her out. They ended up talking about gardening while they ate, discussing the challenges behind certain plants.

      “Y-You’ll have to visit the Hyuga g-garden sometime. I-I lead the upkeep.” Hinata smiled sweetly. Naruto beamed back at her.

      “I might take you up on that offer if it’s really alright.”

      “I’ll talk to my father about a g-good time for you to visit.” As they finished eating Hinata noted the amount left. “Oh… N-Naruto-kun.”

      “Yeah?”

      “Would you l-like to take the l-leftovers home?”

      “Sure! Thanks, Hinata.” They walked back to class together and waited for their instructor.

      After a few hours, they were the only group left.  Hinata sat patiently as if this were normal.

      “All the other teams were picked up an hour ago! Why isn’t our Sensei here yet?!” Naruto vented.

      “Maybe they had an e-emergency, and their r-running late?” Hinata suggested.

      “You give people too much credit,” Sasuke mumbled.

      “Sorry.” Hinata curled in on herself again. Sasuke made a note of that.

      “Don’t be mean to her, Teme!” Naruto scolded. “I think it’s good Hinata sees the best in people.” Sasuke clicked his teeth at the blond.

      “Please d-don’t fight.” She mumbled, but it was barely audible over their fighting.

      Kakashi walked in about then and sat by Hinata while he waited for the boys to notice him.

      “You must be Hinata.” Kakashi smiled behind his mask. “I’m Kakashi Hatake.”

      “G-good afternoon Kakashi-sensei.” Hinata stood up and bowed. Naruto and Sasuke stopped bickering when they saw Hinata stand up.

      “It was very rude of you two to ignore the young lady.” Kakashi fake scolded. “Now why don’t we go up to the roof and chat.” The Jonin smiled and held the door open for the Genin before he sat them down on the roof. “Why don’t you introduce yourselves?”

      “What should we talk about?” Naruto asked. Kakashi took note of Hinata attempting to act as a wall between the boys.

      “Your likes and dislikes. Your goals and hobbies, the usual.”

      “Are you gonna example for us?” Sasuke asked.

      “Sure. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I dislike talking about my likes. I have plenty of hobbies, and I don’t really have any goals.” Kakashi pointed at Naruto. “You start.”

      “Alright, my name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen and my favorite ramen is the Ichiraku ramen Iruka-sensei buys me. I really don’t like waiting for ramen to cook.” Naruto took a moment to breathe. “My hobbies are comparing different ramens and gardening. And my dream is to be Hokage, so everyone will have to respect me!” Kakashi noted Hinata’s interest in Naruto as he spoke.

      “Very ambitious looks like we’ll have to train hard.” He turned his attention to Hinata. “Now the young Lady.”

      “Oh… My name is… Hinata Hyuga… I l-like cooking and gardening, which are also my hobbies. I also r-really like c-cinnamon rolls. I-I don’t really like a-arrogant people… M-My goal…” She paused before squaring her shoulders. “Is to l-lead my clan with the strength of my f-father, and the kindness of my -m-mother.”

      “Very admirable. And you?” He looked at Sasuke.

      “My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don’t like many things. And I hate fangirls.” He glared into thin air. “I don’t have times for my hobby’s, because my goal, which will happen, is to kill a certain someone, and revive the Uchiha clan.”  Everyone sat in silence for a second.

      Naruto hoped it wasn’t him. Kakashi nodded. And Hinata looked even paler than she normally was.

      “Alright, that’s enough for today,” Kakashi said.

      “What do you mean?!” Sasuke would’ve made fun of Naruto if he didn’t have the same question.

      “Tomorrow we start our first mission. But before that, I need to speak with the little ladies father.”

      “Why?”

      “She’s the heiress to the Hyuga clan, dobe,” Sasuke explained.

      “So?”

      “I need permission for her to join us on missions,” Kakashi explained. “It’s just a formality.”

      “Any reason we aren’t going with you?” Sasuke asked.

      “Let’s see.” Kakashi thought before smiling at Sasuke. “Ah, yes. It has nothing to do with you. Meet me at training grounds 15 at 7 am. See you boy’s tomorrow.” He started leading the way. “Come along, Hinata.”

      “Ah! Y-Yes, sensei.” Hinata almost took off. Right before she did, she smiled at Naruto and Sasuke. “G-Goodbye Naruto-kun! S-Sasuke-san! I’ll see you t-tomorrow!”

      “Bye Hinata!” Naruto waved as she ran off. Sure he thought she was weird, but at least she didn’t hate him for no reason like everyone else.


	2. The Bell Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't even pretend I don't know how to write decent fighting scenes, so i probably won't write them very often. This chapter kinda glosses them over. I want the story to focus more on the Dynamic between these three, so fight scenes will be included. I just can't say they'll be any good. Anyways Enjoy!

       Hinata stressed as she walked out of the Hyuga Compound. It was the first day of training and she couldn’t afford to bring Naruto down. She was also sure that she’d have hell to play if she slowed Sasuke down.

       She almost bumped into said Uchiha. Sasuke ignored her apology and the two walked in silence. Until the boy heard Hinata mumbling to herself.

       “Don’t hold them back… You can’t be a burden.”

       “Oi! Hyuga.”

       “Y-Yes!”

       “Just follow my lead, unlike the Dobe, you can be useful.” She stood in shock. “Don’t be dumb. Your eyes can do things mine can’t.”

       “I-I’ll do my best.”

       “Don’t stutter, it waists breath.”

       “Y-y…” She sighed and nodded.

       “Good.”

       They quietly walked the rest the way to the training ground. Hinata sat quietly while Sasuke leaned on the tree. The two of them waited an hour for Naruto to show up.

       “Mornin’.” Naruto mumbled.

       “G-good M-morning N-Naruto-kun!” Hinata stood up and bowed.

       “Huh?” Naruto was shocked the girl actually replied, even if it was actually clumsy. “You actually said it back!”

       “Eh? I-I-I always say m-morning t-to Naruto-kun!” She mumbled off. “I-it’s j-just that no one actually hears me.”

       “Knock it off. He should be here soon.” Sasuke ordered.

       “Don’t tell me what to do!”

       “If you didn’t want to be ordered around then maybe you should be smarter.”

       “P-please st-stop fighting,” Hinata mumbled. The two started arguing louder and louder. She looked for an opening to calm at least one of them down. Naruto was flailing wildly. She quietly snuck up behind Sasuke and tugged on his sleeve.

       “Eh? What do you want?!” He glared. Hinata tried not to let her courage fail. She chose words her father would use on her.

       “S-Sasuke, th-this behavior is unbecoming o-of someone from a n-noble clan.” She was certain it didn’t hold the force or bite her fathers did. Sasuke raised a brow but backed away from Naruto.

       “You’re right. I’m way above this.” He smirked at Naruto.

       “What’s that supposed to mean!?”

       “N-Naruto-kun, b-be the bigger person.” Hinata tried to sway.

       Both boys seemed placated, both thinking they were proving they were better than their counterpart.

       Hinata and Naruto began chatting about gardening while they continued waiting. Sasuke watched from a distance.

       “Hey everybody! Sorry, I’m late, a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take a different route.” Kakashi lied.

       “Lair!”

       “O-of course.” Hinata bowed respectfully.

       “I thought this yesterday, but… I hate all of you.” Kakashi smiled. “Now then. Let’s get onto the test.” Kakashi explained the rules of the test.

       Get a bell before noon or no lunch, and you’ll be sent to the academy.

       As soon as Naruto attacked the test started.

       Sasuke and Hinata ran into the tree’s and Naruto attempted to face their teacher.

       Kakashi took Naruto and his clones out fast, throwing him into the water. Hinata used the guise of the clones to attempt an attack.

       _Interesting…_ Kakashi glanced in the direction of the trees.

       “You revealed your location!” He threw a kunai.

       Hinata quickly moved. Knowing she had been found out. She weighed out her options. Taking everything, she knew about these tests. Neji’s boasting had been useful.

       She had to find Naruto or Sasuke and use teamwork. Sasuke, much like her cousin would probably be too proud to accept help. Her best bet would be Naruto. But she’d have to keep Kakashi distracted.

       She felt bad, but Sasuke had the best bet to catch a bell alone, so she’d use him as a distraction. And if he managed to get a bell, Hinata would give the one she and Naruto captured to Naruto.

       “How did you?” Sasuke stopped his train of thought as soon as he saw her activated eyes. “What’s this point of this?”

       “Sorry, but I brought you a sparring partner.” She smiled and ran behind him. “I’ll be back, promise!”

       “What do you-“

       “Who’d have known that the sweet quiet Hyuga girl would willingly give up her teammate.”

       “S-Sasuke-san can handle you for a b-bit!” Hinata bolted off.

 

       Sasuke blinked and went after Kakashi. Hinata smiled and met with Naruto.

       “So you tricked Kakashi into running into Sasuke?”

       “Y-yes.”  
       “And Now their fighting?”

       “Y-Yes.”

       “So you want us to work together to get the bells?” She nodded again. “What if we only get one?”

       “Y-You can have it. Y-You’ll have the m-more active role a-anyway.”

       “… How can I trust you?”

       “Because we’re a t-team.” She smiled.

       _Hinata must be some sort of angel or something. No one can be this nice._

       “Yeah! A team.” The two quickly planned. They decided that Hinata would attempt to convince Sasuke to join them, but in the end, they had a backup plan.

       Naruto made multiple clones, and Hinata would transform into Naruto and slip in with them. They put a marker on Hinata so Naruto wouldn’t get confused, but Kakashi shouldn’t notice.

 If Sasuke joined in he’d slip out of the battle and back in with the same marker as another Naruto.

       In the end, Sasuke didn’t join them. But Naruto and Hinata got the bells.

       “We did it!” Naruto hugged Hinata, who blushed but smiled.

       “Y-yeah! We did!”

       “Congratulations. So, whose plan was this?” Kakashi asked. Hinata smiled and stepped aside for Naruto.

       “Are you kidding me?!” Sasuke shouted.

       “Well, it was a team effort. Hinata came up with using my clones, and I thought to disguise Hinata as one of them.”

       “So you two used teamwork for the planning and execution.”

       “Y-yes, sir.”

       “I see, so only Sasuke failed to understand the hidden lesson. Guess you failed, back to the Academy with-“

       “S-Sasuke-san can have my b-bell.” Hinata tossed the bell at Sasuke.

       “Why?” Sasuke glared at her.

       “Y-You have a g-goal. M-mine can wait.” Hinata smiled.

       “What? I don’t want to be on a team without Hinata.”

       “I hate to agree with the Dobe, she’s useful.”

       “N-Naruto-kun. S-Sasuke-san.”

       “So you boys refuse to be on a team without Hinata?” Both of them nodded. “Hinata?”

       “I…” Hinata stared at the ground. She glanced up at Sasuke and Naruto. “I’ll.. I’ll only stay if both of them can. W-we’re a team. The three of us. We p-pass together. O-or we’ll fail t-together.”

       “Alright.” Kakashi laughed. “You all… Pass. I want this to be a lesson the three of you remember. Those who abandon the mission are trash, but those who abandon their teammates are worse than trash.”

       “Yes, sir!” The trio called out.

       “All right! That concludes our training for today. I’ll see you all tomorrow, right here, at 7 am!” Kakashi smiled and disappeared.

       The three stood in silence. Sasuke glanced at Hinata.

       “Dumb ass toss me the bell.”

       “Hey!” Naruto glared.

       “Hinata is too quiet. She’s snuck up on me twice today. I don’t like being caught off guard.”

       “Eh? S-sorry, S-Sasuke-san!”

       “We’re gonna tie the bells onto you. That way we can hear you when you move.”

       “Oh! Good idea, then we won’t forget your there!” Naruto tossed the bell to Sasuke, who tied them into Hinata’s hair.

       “Only take them off for missions ok?”

       “R-right!” Hinata nodded. The bells chimed at the movement. “Th-this won’t get annoying will it?”

       “Nah, it’s a nice sound.” Naruto smiled. “Plus it’ll always remind me that the two of us outsmarted Sasuke.”

       “I don’t care if it gets annoying, long as I can hear you.”

       “O-ok! I-I promise to wear them!” Hinata laughed, and the bells chimed. “H-How about I treat you t-two to lunch? N-nothing against Kakashi’s cooking, b-but I kind of w-want to create a t-team tradition.”

       “Anything but sweets.”

       “Sounds good to me.”


	3. Mission Start: To the Land of Waves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while. My family gets busy around the Holidays, and then I had to adjust to my new school schedule. When all that was finally done I managed to get super sick. But now I'm doing better. I good chunk of this chapter was actually written over the different holidays, however, I went back and forth over certain scenes and interactions.   
> Originally I was going to do a good chunk of the Land of the Waves arc all in this chapter, but,  
> 1) You guys have already been really patient and waiting for a while on this chapter  
> 2) It was already 1000 words long, (I try to keep chapters between 1000-1500 words long to give a good chapter, but not make it unbearable to read)  
> 3) I realized the rest of the stuff from here on out has a different 'arc' structure, so it would better fit in its own chapter.   
> I'll try to update once a month at least from now on, but this story is going to take a while to write, so I apologize if I get behind again. If you want to see more from me I have an art Tumblr, and I do take requests for drawings and small writing snip-its at hessonite-angel-art.

            “Why do we keep getting these stupid missions!” Naruto complained. They had caught a cat named Tiger for a mission, and the critter had scratched the hell out of Naruto. Now, however, the feisty feline was sitting on Hinata’s lap while the girl applied a healing ointment to Naruto’s scratches.

            “Genin usually start out with D-rank missions to develop a trust with the village.” Hinata explained. The constant interactions with the boys every day had helped her get past her stutter, at least with them. “I’m sure well get a higher rank mission soon.”

            “Did you finish patching up Naruto?” Kakashi asked. Hinata nodded, standing up with the cat in her arms. “Good let’s get going.” Sasuke stood from the tree he was leaning on and the group headed for the tower.

            “As much as I HATE agreeing with Naruto, I think these missions are below me as well. I don’t have time to waist on babysitting, or gardening, or catching cats.”

            “The gardening is fun, but everything else sucks.” Naruto agreed. Kakashi almost told them to just deal with it, but Hinata spoke before he could.

            “I think these are more like the foundations to what we’ll do in the future.” The boys looked at her confused. “Babysitting is really just a minor escort and body guard mission. Catching cats? Capturing enemies. The gardening helps us learn what plants we can eat in the wild if we need to.”

            “What a positive way of looking at it Hinata.” Kakashi complimented.

            “But it’s so boring.” Naruto complained as they arrived. As soon as they returned Tiger to her owner the felt sorry for the cat. Naruto leaned toward Hinata. “No wonder it tried to run away.” Sasuke seemed to overhear and snickered a bit, while Hinata lightly hit them both whispering for them to be respectful but agreeing.

            “Let’s see what we have for your next mission.” The Hokage unrolled a scroll. He listed a bunch of items only to notice Naruto wasn’t listening. Instead the blond was trying to tell his teammates what he was thinking for lunch.

“Naruto!” Iruka scolded. “Listen to the Hokage he’s your leader!”  
“Why should I listen; he’s treating us like a bunch of kids! We’re ninja now. Can’t we do something more exciting than babysit some kids?”

“Missions have ranks for a reason!”

“I know, their to build our trust with the village!” Naruto shouted. “And it’s not like it’s actually done anything! People still don’t like me, but they have to if I do something great!” Iruka almost stood up to pull Naruto to the side for a scolding.

            “Hinata, Sasuke, what are your feelings on the matter?” The Hokage asked with a smile.

            “I’m with Naruto, we’ve been doing these missions for weeks, I want something more advanced to test my skills.”

            “I understand the reason behind the rank system, but even I had to admit our work is getting rather repetitive.”

            “Your team seems in agreeance, Kakashi. Do you think their ready?”

            “I think it will be a good learning exercise.” Kakashi agreed. “Though we will have a discussion on how to properly behave in front of elders and how to respectfully ask for more advanced missions later.”

            “Alright, I think you three are ready for a C-rank mission. And escort and body guarding mission.”

            “For who? A Princess? An actress?”  
            “Bring him in.”

            “Eh? These are ninja?”

            “This is Tazuna, your job will be to escort him to the land of waves, and guard him till he finishes the bridge there.” The Hokage introduced. Kakashi introduced himself as the leader of the team and introduced the team.

            Tazuna was unimpressed by the group insulting each of them. Calling Naruto a snot nosed shorty and Sasuke some overconfident brat. And saying Hinata looked weak and delicate, and how he doubted she was a ninja.

            “I’m gonna kill him!” Naruto tried attacking. Kakashi grabbed him.

            “You’d fail the mission if you kill him!”

            “N-Naruto why don’t we just do our best and prove him wrong?” Hinata tried to calm him down.  

            “I am their teacher and am more than qualified to handle this mission. This will be a learning opportunity for these three.” Kakashi ruffled Naruto and Sasuke’s hair. After that they were dismissed to get lunch then get packed.

            Hinata and Sasuke met up in front of the Hyuga compound and double checked their materials, making sure they had everything they would need, or the other had stuff to compensate. Then the two meet up at Naruto’s apartment to help him properly pack.

            “This place is cleaner than expected.” Sasuke said looking around.

            “I try to keep the mess contained.” Naruto shrugged. “I’m a bit worried Konohamaru won’t make sure to water the plants while I’m gone.”

            “After we get back, I can help you make self-watering planters.” Hinata offered as she helped Naruto fold.

            “Really? That’d be the best!” The three finished packing and met Kakashi and Tazuna at the gate.

           

            As they started walking Naruto broke the silence.

            “Does the Land of the Waves not have Ninja?”

            “They have a natural barrier of the water, so they don’t need ninja.” Kakashi explained. Naruto nodded in understanding. “They have a big import and export business.”

            “And my bridge will make it that much easier to transport goods.”

            “You’re doing something truly amazing.” Hinata smiled.  Unfortunately, the peaceful conversation didn’t last long, as they were attacked by an enemy ninja, who seemingly killed Kakashi. “S-stay behind me!” Hinata quickly jumped in front of the builder, along with Sasuke. They targeted Naruto next, who stood frozen.

            The enemy barley managed to get a scratch before Kakashi reappeared and took the ninja down, tying them up for safety.

            “Is everyone alright?” Kakashi asked. Sasuke lowered his kunai and Hinata fell onto the ground. Naruto stared in wonder. Kakashi then explained why he let the ninja attack and accused Tazuna of lying.

            Everything came to the forefront.

            “In that case we’ll have to head back. These four aren’t trained enough for a mission of this rank.” The three made a fuss about it, even Hinata, and Kakashi reminded them of the poison in Naruto’s hand.

            Naruto, stubborn as always, tore into his own hand making a vow to protect everyone. While admirable he almost killed himself from blood loss, or he would’ve if not for the nine-tailed fox.

            The group decided to continue their journey more cautious than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick writing note!  
> If you noticed Sasuke gets less lines than Hinata and Naruto, it's because I have a hard time writing him. Hinata and Naruto are characters that have their hearts on their sleves, but Sasuke is very guarded with his thoughts. So i have a harder time making sure his interactions with the other two feel more organic and in character. If you notice any GLARING issues with Out of Characterness from any of them, let me know in the begining.  
> HOWEVER, once we get to later arcs, I will have a better handle on writing the characters. When we eventually get to 'Shippuden' please know that due to the fact they'll have had different experiences and different interactions with each other and those around them due to team placements, they will be different from canon at that point


End file.
